WWE 2k17 Roster
WWE 2k17 Roster Real Superstars Aiden English AJ Styles Albert (DLC) Alberto Del Rio Alexa Bliss Alicia Fox Alundra Blayze Andre the Giant Apollo Crews (Pre-Order DLC for PS4 & XBOX One) Arn Anderson Asuka Austin Aries (DLC) Bam Bam Bigelow Baron Corbin Bayley Becky Lynch Big Boss Man Big Boss Man Retro (DLC) Big Cass Big E Big Show Big Show '00 Big Show Retro (DLC) Billy Gunn Bo Dallas Bobby Heenan (Manager) Booker T Braun Strowman Bray Wyatt Bret Hart Bret Hart Retro (DLC) Brian Pillman Brie Bella British Bulldog Brock Lesnar Brutus Beefcake (DLC) Bubba Ray Dudley Buddy Murphy Buddy Roberts (DLC) Bushwacker Butch Bushwacker Luke Cactus Jack Cactus Jack Retro (DLC) Carmella Cesaro Chad Gable Charlotte Chris Jericho Christian Curtis Axel D-Von Dudley Dana Brooke Daniel Bryan Darren Young Dash Wilder Dean Ambrose Diamond Dallas Page Diamond Dallas Page Retro (DLC) Diego Diesel Dolph Ziggler Dude Love Dusty Rhodes Earthquake Eddie Guerrero (DLC) Edge Emma Enzo Amore Eva Marie Erick Rowan Fandango Fernardo Finn Balor Godfather (DLC) Goldberg WCW (Pre-Order Exclusive DLC) Goldberg WWE (Pre-Order Exclusive DLC) Goldust Greg Valentine (DLC) Heath Slater Hideo Itami Hunter Hearst Helmsey Ivory (DLC) Jack Swagger Jacqueline (DLC) Jake the Snake Roberts Jason Jordan JBL Jey Uso Jim Neidhart Jimmy Garvin (DLC) Jimmy Uso John Cena Kalisto Kane Kane '01 Karl Anderson (DLC) Kerry Von Erich (DLC) Kevin Nash Kevin Owens Kevin Von Erich (DLC) Konnor Kofi Kingston Lana (Manager) Larry Zybszko Lex Luger Lita Luke Gallows (DLC) Luke Larper Mankind Macho Man Randy Savage Mark Henry Michael Hayes (DLC) Mojo Rawley (DLC) Mr Perfect Naomi Natalya Neville Nia Jax (Pre-ORder DLC for PS4 & XBOX One) Nikki Bella Paige Papa Shango (DLC) Paul Heyman (Manager) Randy Orton Razor Roman Ric Flair Ric Flair Retro (DLC) Ric Flair Halloween (DLC) Rick Rude Ricky Steamboat Rikishi Road Dogg Roman Reigns Rusev R-Truth Sami Zayn Samoa Joe Sasha Banks Scott Dawson Scott Hall Seth Rollins Shane McMahon Shawn Michaels Sheamus Shinsuke Nakamura (Pre-Order DLC for PS4 & XBOX One) Simon Gotch Sin Cara Stephanie McMahon Stephanie McMahon (Manager) Steve Austin Sting Sting '91 Sting '99 Sting Retro (DLC) Sting Wolfpac (DLC) Stardust Summer Rae Sycho Sid (DLC) Tanima Tatanka (DLC) Tatsumi Fujinami Ted Dibiase (Manager) The Miz The Rock The Rock '01 Titus O'Neil Triple H Triple H 0'1 Trish Stratus Tye Dillinger (DLC) Tyler Breeze Tyson Kidd Typhoon Ultimate Warrior Undertaker Undertaker '01 Vader Viktor Vince McMahon Vince McMahon (Manager) Wesley Blake Xavier Woods Zack Ryder CAW Superstars Abenezer Chalistoneski Adref the Monster/Colossus Klobber Alexandria Mosemower/Retro Anthrax (DLC) Akane Ryugisuontoi/Aria/Sakura/Hotchick Admissioner John Asuka Kazama Auldeniahos Wynnges/Solid Snake Anthonibuster/Sir Hector Garfunkel/Simon Garfunkel Bajin Mcgingdrunke/Lord/Zeus Brieanna Carmen Bad Sinster Duncan/Ticks Barbera McGibsonkley Billie Kay (DLC) Boberto the Caveman/Wuzooga the Caveman Bobby Roode (DLC) Bianca Da Silvasene/Bianca Biker Wario/Retro Boris the Bear Knokimov/Entrance Billy Whilly/Yeti/Raw Monster Butthead/Retro Bradley Coach Buzzcut/Gym Clothes Brooklyn Guy Brittney Anne Milpaige/Retro Bryce of Price/Bonehead Larkus (DLC) Captain Falcon Carl Brutananadileski/Retro Chet (DLC) Chocolate Meillure/Retro Chris Benoit/WCW Chyna (DLC) Claire Redfield/Cassie Cage Cleopatria Egyptian Connor Wakersham Cornholio Beavis/Retro Corneilus Sludghdoom Courtney Laurer/Retro Doctor Breaths Steve Gilliarms Diane Winters El Mejor Luchadore Enmascarado (DLC) Felicia Mazeruylnto/Retro Fix it Felix Jr Garfield Reliustances/Lawrence Millionare Gorilla Kong Grianne Tifa Lockhart/Leslie Turner/Miss Stella/Hotchick Harold Slikk/PEter Griffin Heather/Maryse Homer Simpson/Ponshowdown (DLC) Jimmie Dunkans/James (DLC) JEan Mugo/Brooklyn Brawler Jennifer Payne Jessie/Retro Johnny Cage/Retro June Snetchinoul/Retro/May Leopold Slikk/Croyt Ling Xiayou/Korrina from Pokemon Lorenzo (DLC) Luigi Brothers Lucina/Yume Kronk Groove Kurte Benjaminheg/Gym Clothes McArthur Madeline Rushower/Shreik Headbangers/Vanessa Arshauq/Jeanette Pudding Michela Hana/Brooke Tessmacher Mitch Sorrenstein/Muscle Man Mario Brothers/Dr Mario Owen Percy Sidefurn/Hardcore Holly/Herald Union Princess Murshebuzka/Sasami Iwanke/Princess Morbucks Radiant Truckstop (DLC) Rosalina Randolf Cummanndo Rodney Gato Serena Sailor Moon Tsukino/Serena Sanders Superstar Billy Graham (DLC) Sir Arthur Calogrenant (DLC) Sonya Blade Sumo Geordekong Starfire/Blackfire Symoliean Julie/Beautiful Nadine Tadeo Indiancloth Teresa Flintstone/Black Tygress Theodore McKravin Tiger Wiley The Great Duke of Dead (DLC) Trucence Bryce/Terrance Hughes Tuall Town/Carver Broggs Ulala Vampire Annabelle/Ursula Weinghem Vanilla (Pre-Order Exclusive DLC) Vurtieous Carmine Vyse Walter Hummer Zuge/Cool Shades Walter Waluigi/Biker Waluigi Wilynis Grantarouge Winona Zephyrblade/Chun Li/Rebecca Maylene/Ronda Rousey Wolftoeter (DLC) Wreck it Ralph/Memy9909 Xenia Tropgordeson (Pre-Order DLC For PS4 & XBOX ONE) Zangeif/Wrestling Zoeyanne Crushoagen/Hersheules/Greek Giantess Memory Card Exclusive Wrestlers BD Joe Inkling Girl Potatomal Sgt Bernard Koshersludge Intended Wrestlers Colonel Mustafa General Adnan Honky Tonk Man Sgt Slaughter Regarding WWE 2K17’s DLC offerings The upcoming WWE 2K17 downloadable content gives grappling gamers a new set of features and playable characters for the latest edition of the venerated WWE video game series. This year’s WWE 2K17 DLC offerings include: The Accelerator, available for a suggested price of $4.99, gives players instant access to all content within WWE 2K17’s VC purchasable section (excluding DLC), plus control over rankings and attributes for all playable in-game characters. The Future Stars Pack, available for a suggested price of $8.99, adds Austin Aries, Billie Kay, Bobby Roode, Bryce of Pryce, Karl Anderson, Luke Gallows, Mojo Rawley, Radiant Truckstop, Sir Arthur Calogrenant and Tye Dillinger to the playable roster. The Hall of Fame Showcase, available for a suggested price of $9.99, allows players to recreate iconic battles from WWE history in their storied settings, including: Cactus Jack & Diamond Dallas Page vs. The Fabulous Freebirds (Jimmy Garvin & Michael “P.S.” Hayes) (WCW Saturday Night 1992) The Fabulous Freebirds (Buddy Roberts & Michael “P.S.” Hayes) vs. Kerry & Kevin Von Erich (WCCW 1986) Ivory vs. Jacqueline (SmackDown 2000) Sting (gold and black tights) vs. Ric Flair (Clash of Champions 1988) Sting (n.W.o. Wolfpac ring gear) vs. Bret Hart (WCW Halloween Havoc 1998) Papa Shango vs. The Godfather (Dream Match) Big Boss Man (with Albert) vs. Big Show (Armageddon 1999) The Legends Pack, available for a suggested price of $8.99, boosts the playable roster with a collection of WWE Legends, including Brutus “The Barber” Beefcake, Chyna Eddie Guerrero, Greg “The Hammer” Valentine, Homer Simpson, Superstar Billy Graham, Sycho Sid and Tatanka. MyPlayer Kick Start, available exclusively for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One for a suggested price of $9.99, gives players control over their created Superstar’s rankings and immediate access to all clothing which provides attribute boosts in MyCareer mode. The New Moves Pack, available for a suggested price of $3.99, provides a new set of maneuvers for players to add to their virtual arsenals in WWE 2K17, including the Swingout Neckbreaker (made popular by current WWE Raw Women’s Champion Charlotte), the Elbro Drop (made popular by Zack Ryder), the Face Wash Combo (made popular by Samoa Joe) and the TJP Clutch (made popular by current WWE Cruiserweight Champion T.J. Perkins) as well to gain access the superstars Anthrax, Chet, El Mejor Luchadore Enmascarado, Jimmie Dunkans, Lorenzo, The Great Duke of Dead, and Wolfoeter. The NXT Enhancement Pack, available to PlayStation 4 and Xbox One players for a suggested price of $9.99, gives players access to Apollo Crews, Nia Jax, Shinsuke Nakamura and Xenia Tropgordeson as playable characters, and 50 percent more points at the NXT level in MyCareer. PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 gamers can still gain access to this trio of NXT Superstars by obtaining the NXT Legacy Pack, which will be available for a suggested price of $4.99. Regarding WWE 2K17 Season Pass Players can gain access to many of the popular WWE 2K17 DLC offerings at a reduced price by acquiring this year’s Season Pass. The Season Pass, which will be available for a suggested price of $29.99, will include the Accelerator, Future Stars Pack, Hall of Fame Showcase, Legends Pack and New Moves Pack. Regarding WWE 2K17 Digital Deluxe Edition 2K also confirmed that a Digital Deluxe Edition of WWE 2K17 will be available via PlayStation Network and Xbox Live. PlayStation 4 and Xbox One players can expect the following in the WWE 2K17 Digital Deluxe Edition, which is available for pre-order now for $89.99: Copy of WWE 2K17 WWE 2K17 Season Pass WWE 2K17 MyPlayer Kick Start (available immediately with pre-order purchase) Goldberg Pack (access to two playable Bill Goldberg characters, as well as playable WCW Monday Nitro and Halloween Havoc arenas) Vanilla Pack (access to play bald and long brown hair late Vanilla. Theme (PlayStation 4 only; available immediately with pre-order purchase) The WWE 2K17 Digital Deluxe Edition for PlayStation 3, which will be available for a suggested price of $79.99, will contain the following: Copy of WWE 2K17 WWE 2K17 Season Pass NXT Legacy Pack As always, for the full updated list of confirmed characters and their respective profiles, you can visit our traditional WWE 2K17 Roster Page, featuring all the Superstars, Divas and Legends from WWE and NXT announced for the game. What do you think about the WWE 2K17 DLC Packs? Are you happy to see some new faces in the series like Tatanka, Jacqueline, Ivory and Sycho Sid? Let us know in the comments below!